


Wet Touchs

by L_Ies_Ile



Series: Reylo short smut stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is always sweet and gentle with her, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, No Condom, No Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey has an implant, Rey is 25 Ben is 34, Rey still call Ben sir sometimes, Reylo Week, Rough Sex, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), They love each other so much, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but very very light, ex sugar daddy, gingerrose (mention), reylo couple, they are together since more than a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile
Summary: "I was going to take my shower. Are you coming with me ?" he proposed."Ben, we're going to be late, it’s already 7:15 p.m...""Just a quickie"
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo short smut stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Wet Touchs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mouillés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296200) by [L_Ies_Ile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile). 



> Hello everyone !
> 
> This little story is the continuation of my kinky smutty fic [You have a visitor Mr Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939182) where Ben and Rey are engaged in a sugar-daddy relashionship but have developed feelings for each other and no longer want to settle for the contract.
> 
> I hadn't planned on writing a sequel so quickly but today is the anniversary of the incredible [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/works)  
> , a great person, a talented author, a dedicated moderator in the incredible hidden gems discord. So this a little kinky fic for you ! Happy birthday !! Thank you so much for everything you do, your kindness and encouragement.
> 
> I hope it's not too bad, it's only the second time I've done a fic with the only goal of smut 😬
> 
> ⚠⚠: READ THE TAGS (don't hesitate to tell me if you need more) !!!!  
> Ben and Rey are now together without a contract but sometimes the kinks come back ...
> 
> CW : light dom/sub, shower sex, dirty talk, no condom (they've been together for several months, Rey has an implant)  
> ⚠⚠ Protect yourself!
> 
> THANK ALWAYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT !

  
"Ben ? We have to hurry, we're going to be late"

It was their first official outing as a couple, they were invited by Armitage for Rose's birthday.

  
None of their friends knew about it yet, apart from Armitage who, as usual, guessed everything.

"Who tells you that Rey and I are a couple ?" Ben had asked when Armitage invited him and his _girlfriend_.

Armitage rolled his eyes. "To other Solo. It's not like you had a goofy smile plastered on your face since Rey's visit to your office two weeks ago." And it's not like poor Mikata hasn't been peony red since ... »

  
She found him in their room getting ready. He know right away she was tensed ;

"Relax honey we have time"

"I'm nervous," Rey admitted, sitting down on his lap.

"Why ? They're our friends and they already suspect we're together."

Ben was stroking her arms when he noticed her skirt had rolled up a bit when she sat down.

He smirked.

"Sweetheart ? Do you want me to release the stress ? I just know the way ..."

Rey lifted her head and met his playful gaze.

A shiver of excitement came through her, she knew where he was going but ...

"Ben, we don't have time"

His hand was already exploring her skin beneath her skirt, rolling up the fabric to gain access to her crotch.

“We have, there are no traffic on the road at this hour and in addition Armie said _from 8 o'clock_. Therefore not at a fixed time ... »

« You are impossible » Rey moaned.

  
He was already pushing her panties to the side and stroking her slit up and down, spreading her juice everywhere.

Rey threw her head back and began to moan loudly as he slid two fingers into her and began right away a continuous back and forth movement.

He kissed her breasts through her top and began to stroke her clit with his thumb.

Soon Rey was arching against him and uttering more and more shrill cries.

  
He watched her cum under his fingers, convulsing with pleasure.

"Feel better?" he asked with a smirk while removing his wet fingers and licking them.

She nodded, slightly out of breath while kissing him softly and she felt herself under his tongue.

"I was going to take my shower. Are you coming with me ?" he proposed.

  
The shower ... She knew very well that if she said yes they wouldn't just take a shower.

"Ben, it’s already 7:15 p.m..."

  
Ben was looking at her with puppy eyes 

"Just a quickie"

They undressed quickly and turned on the shower. Without waiting for the vapor to form, they got under the jet.

Ben handed Rey soap "to save time."

Rey's hands ran over his muscular stomach and down his thighs brushing his sensitive skin.

Ben snarled, he hugged Rey and began to stroke her breasts as Rey let go of his thighs to grab his cock and start jerking it off quickly.

« Ben »

« Beg me sweetheart »

« Ben we don’t have time ! »

« 7 : 25 p.m. Still plenty of time » he stated very seriously.

_Fine then_

« Please, please _sir_ I need your cock in my pussy »

Oh

_Sir_

Two weeks since they no longer used it.

He looked at her content and playful smile.

He had to admit that he kind of missed it.

And obviously she too.

  
He would never deny her that kind of thing.

So…

« Here we go sweetie » he replied cheerfully.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stucked her against the slippery wall of the shower and slammed into her.

He started pounding right away, snatching cries louder and louder.

Fortunately they had no neighbors !

  
"How is it possible that you're always so tight baby ?" he asked through clenched teeth.

« Just for you sir » scream Rey, eyes closed, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

Sir

Again

With a roar he redoubled his ardor.

« Always so wet for me »

« Fuck »

«You want my dick right ? »

« You couldn’t wait until we got home, little slut ? »

At _that,_ Rey was babbling inconsistent words in the back of his neck, contracting her walls in answer.

  
Ben was breathing loudly into her hair, directing his thrusts deep inside her to reach the spot she loved so much and made her scream with ecstasy every time he hit it.

« Fuck Rey, I can’t anymore, I’m gonna cum ! »

  
He knew she was close too, the walls of her vagina were tightening more and more.

« Where do you want my cum ? »

« In me. In my pussy _pleeease_ »

He felt her orgasm, she gripped his penis like in a vice. He ejaculated in a long groan, slamming himself inside her one last time and sending his cum deep inside her.

  
  


They stood against the wall for several minutes, waiting for their hearts to slow down.

We could hear the sound of the shower and the whispered _"I love you"_ between quick kisses by one or the other.

Ben gently undid Rey's legs and put her back on the floor.

He hugged her as she was a little shaky while they quickly rinsed off.

"Sure I'm not stressed at all anymore" Rey laughs softly.

  
Ben chuckled as he kissed her on the nose and handed her her skirt

"I’m sending a message to Armie to tell him that we might be a little late because of the _traffic_ ".

They were in the car when the phone vibrated with Armitage's response.

_Traffic ... My ass ..._


End file.
